parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Gummi Bears meet Mulan part 25
Mushu i was this close this close to impressing the ancestors getting top shelf in entrourage man all my fine work Gruffi i did not picture it ending like this its like the time we got banished to the ends of the earth with Aladdin once Mulan i never should have left home Mushu hey come on you wanted to save your fathers life who knew you would end up shaming him disgracing your ancestors and losing all your friends you know you just gotta learn to let those things go he cries and Gruffi comforts him Mulan maybe i didnt go for my father maybe i really wanted was to prove that i could do things right so that when i looked in the mirror she looks at her reflection in her helmet i d see someone worth while but i was wrong i see nothing Sunni its okay Mulan i know that you only wanted to fight for your father Chi Fu was just misunderstanding Gruffi no kidding Chi Fu is a prejudice sexist jerk like Gaston he needs his butt whooped Zummi i got some magic tricks i would like to have him taste Mushu hey hey this just needs a little spit thats all he shines the helmet Mushu let me shine it up for you i can see you look it you look so pretty the truth is were both frauds Grammi what do you mean Mushu do you have something to confess Mushu sadly i do Grammi Mulans Ancestors did not send me in fact they dont even like me and you Mulan risked your life to help people that you love i risk your life to help myself at least you had good intentions Crikee starts to cry Mushu what what do you mean youre not lucky you lied to me to Khan and what are you a sheep but Khan snorts at him Gruffi Mushu Khan is a horse not a cow or a sheep Mulan im gonna have to face my father sooner or later lets go home Mushu yeah this aint gonna be pretty but dont worry okay things will work out we started together and thats how we ll finish it i promise they hug suddenly Hayabusa the Falcon flies by and Shan Yu climbs out of the snow Duke Igthorn eh Shan Yu a little help here and Shan Yu pulls Igthorn up out of the ice and is rejoined by his army and they head for the city Mulan decides to go after them Mushu ah home is that way Mulan i have to do something Mushu did you see those huns they popped out of the snow like daisies Grammi im with Mulan on this Sunni me too also Shan Yu has Igthorn recruited in his army Mushu who is Igthorn i dont know him Tummi hes our enemy and hes here in china but no time to explain Mulan are we in this together or not Mushu looks guilty lets go kick of honey buns and Mulan Mushu Crikee the Gummi Bears and Khan ride off into the city Category:Mulan Movies